


Taking the Lead

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leo, M/M, dominant Mikey - Freeform, tcest, top mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Really old fic.Mikey fucking Leo.





	Taking the Lead

“I wanna fuck you.”

There’s a pause.

“You… Huh?”

“Dude,” Mikey sits up, pushing Leo back gently as he rises, hissing as Leo’s fat cock slips out of his hole. He stands his ground though, gazing with a fierce timidness into Leo’s eyes. “I wanna fuck you.”

Leo’s eyes widen, his cheeks redden, and Mikey grins slightly at that; seeing Leo, the one always in control, taken aback so suddenly. So unprepared. It’s pretty great, and now he gets why Raph gets such a rise out of it.

But that’s beside the point. He can’t let up. So he leans in, brushing his beak up against Leo’s, pulling those oh so sweet puppy dog eyes that get him away with everything and absolutely everything.

Leo chokes slightly, averting his eyes. “W-Well, I-uh-” He stops, breaks off in a pathetic whine as Mikey kneads his brother’s sensitive cock, nuzzling into his neck just for good measure. “A-Ah, jeez. F-Fine. Sure. You win.”

Mikey doesn’t waste a second. Lips curling, he forces Leo down onto his back and kisses him hard whilst he preps him, gentle and slow just like Leo’s own method. Satisfied, he plants a chaste kiss on Leo’s nose before preparing himself, slathering his excited cock with lube.

“Be gentle.” Leo croaks as Mikey spreads his legs, lining up his dick with Leo’s slick hole. God, his head – pounding so hard. This – It’s finally happening. He can hardly believe that he’s gonna fuck Leo! “I’m… a little rusty.”

He slips inside, heart catching in his throat as that wonderful heat envelopes him – holy shit! “O-Oh,” is all he can manage, looking down at Leo’s face to ground himself. “I-I’ll try dude.”

Fuck. Fuuuck. God! It’s so hard. So, so hard, to resist the urge to just rut into his brother. Like Raph does to Donnie; without a care in the world. Like – Like he’s just some kinda fucking sex toy. And now he finally gets it. 

“Mikey.” Mikey blinks, breaking out of the spell. He looks down at Leo, who shifts and groans needily under him, face still redder than Raph’s mask. “Y-You gotta move, soon. N-Not gonna give you another chance if–.”

Mikey covers his mouth with his hand, breathing hard at how - how dominant he feels doing it. His dick reacts too, hardening inside Leo’s ass, and Leo whines at the fact, writhing around a little on the bed.

“Y-Yeah, yeah. Whatever bro,” he says, grinning. “Just… Just let Mikey lead now, huh?”

He moves, and it’s too quick. Mikey can tell. Leo’s face says it all; a tiny, snapping twitch, despite how well he tries to hide it.  "S-Sorry.“

Leo only shakes his head, eyes a mix between impatience, embarrassment and overwhelming lust, and it’s enough to spur Mikey to move again. This time more slowly, pushing farther and farther into Leo until he hilts, letting Leo adjust to the heat filling him up. He’s breathless at this point. Leo – Leo’s so fucking tight. It’s dizzying, how his ass caves around his cock.

“D-Damn, dude,” He pants, sweat dripping off his beak in rivets. “You– you ready?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, too excited, pulling his dick out gently until it’s almost free – then slipping it back in. Again and again and again, picking up speed quickly, always searching Leo’s eyes for any signs to stop, like Leo does for him. There’s none, and Leo’s moaning behind his hand, eyes hazed over in what Mikey can relate to as bliss. That feeling of a hot cock filling you up – using your body. Like – like it’s made for that dick.

“F-Fuck,” Mikey’s pounding his ass now, only concentrating on the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Leo’s face and Leo’s cock, which is bobbing along with him and –  _ **god**_. Everything about Leo is so fucking good. “Leo… _Leo…Leo_ ….”

He doesn’t realise he’s cum until he’s collapsed atop his brother, face first onto his plastron; sticky with cum. Leo’s eyes are hooded, totally lost in Mikey’s own, and he’s breathing hard when he reaches over and smears some of his cum across Mikey’s nose and mouth. “…Wanna lead me again tomorrow?”

Mikey grins, painting Leo’s nose with the same treatment. “You’re such a whore, dude.”


End file.
